Nightmares
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: "Uh, well you see. Long story short, this one had a nightmare," Kyouya said.     Kyouya/Nile of course!


**Well. This ought to be interesting. This is another Kyouya/Nile one-shot. I absolutely love this pairing! It's my favourite. Yep. So I hope this turns out okay! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He ran past everything. The trees, his friends that were trying to stop him, the houses. Anything between him and Kyouya. He could sense something was wrong. He ran into an empty clearing. Or at least a clearing that looked empty. He could hear faint breathing, but it sounded like someone tying to hold onto the small amount of life left in them. Where was the breathing coming from?<em>

_He looked around the 'empty' clearing until he came across a blood covered lump lying under a tree. Kyouya. He ran over to the tree with tears running down his face and knelt next to the taller boy. "Kyouya, please, speak to me. Say something. Anything!"_

_The breathing was becoming weaker and weaker as the blood continued pouring out. He carefully took the blood soaked jacket and shirt off Kyouya and put them next to him, a fresh lot of tears pouring from his eyes when he saw the wounds. Five deep cuts ran across Kyouya's chest, a few scratches scattered around too. All the cuts looked like they'd been made by a knife or something really sharp._

_"Please Kyouya. Talk to me."_

_Slowly a beautiful blue eye cracked open, revealing unshed tears. "Ni-le. It's too late for me. Get out of here before they come for you."_

_"I won't leave you. Who did this to you?" The tears started to run from Kyouya's eyes too._

_"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want you to be safe. Now go, please. I love you." Those were the last words he spoke. Nile watched the eyes roll back in Kyouya's head and let out a scream before putting his arms on Kyouya's chest and lying his head on his arms, crying until he heard something snap behind him._

_He lifted his head and turned around to see a tall, muscley man holding a sharp knife. "So, you're the one he wanted to protect so badly? Ha! Oh well, I guess it's your turn." The man held the knife and brought it towards Nile. Closer. And closer._

~L~O~V~E~

"AHHHHHHH!" Nile screamed and sat up in his bed, sweat and tears pouring down his face. He glanced across the room to see Kyouya murmuring. It was only a nightmare. Then Kyouya slowly sat up in his bed, blue eyes glaring across the room. Kyouya was so cute when he glared half asleep.

"Why did you scream?" He asked.

"I-uh-I had a Nightmare," Nile replied, voice shaking a little bit as a tear escaped his eye.

Kyouya frowned slightly. "What was it about?"

The smaller boy blushed slightly. He couldn't exactly say that it was just Kyouya being dead and him being nearly killed could he? Did that sound like a reasonable explanation? He would be basically telling his straight best friend he was gay for said best friend.

"Nothing. I'm fine now," He lied, another tear escaping at the thought of Kyouya being dead. This time Kyouya saw the tear.

"Dude, you're crying. You aren't fine." Nile turned away and heard Kyouya get out of bed. The bed shifted as he sat down on the end and sighed. "I had a nightmare too you know."

"But you don't have nightmares… Do you?"

"Obviously I do." It was silent for the next five minutes or so until Kyouya lay down.

"What are you doing?" Nile asked.

"What does it look like? I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep." Saying that Kyouya lay down and closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

Smiling slightly, Nile lay down next to him and closed his eye's to go back to sleep. However, he didn't go to sleep. He lay on his side, awake, thinking. He thought about many things. Mostly his sleeping best friend though.

He looked so innocent when he was asleep. Nile smiled. He blushed when he felt a light weight across his side and looked down to see Kyouya's arm draped across his middle. He comfortably let himself drift into sleep soon afterwards.

~L~O~V~E~

The next morning Nile work up first. The first thing he noticed was the warmth surrounding him. The second thing he noticed was his cheek was touching skin. He opened his eyes slowly, realising why he was warm and why his cheek was touching skin. Somehow Kyouya had managed to drag him into a hug while he slept. He smiled and snuggled into Kyouya's chest, pretending to be asleep still for a while.

Eventually he had to move though. He sat up carefully, trying not to disturb Kyouya.

He looked around his bedroom in the house he'd just moved to in Japan. It was pretty plain, just the way his liked it. Nothing to make it a complete mess he'd be told to clean for days until he did.

"I was comfortable until you moved," A voice murmured. Nile turned to look down at the boy next to him. Annoyed blue eyes looked at him and he couldn't help but smile.

"Why?" He asked blushing and smiling.

Kyouya raised an eyebrow. "Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not blushing!" Nile said, turning his burning face away.

Kyouya smirked. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Alright. Fine. You're not. But I know the truth. Now please, it's too early to get up." Kyouya closed his eyes again while the smaller rolled his eyes and lay down again. Arms enveloped him again and he smiled.

"Am I your replacement teddy bear?" He asked, laughing slightly.

"Shh. I'm sleeping."

"Doesn't sound like it." Nile laughed as the taller boy exaggerated a snore. "Okay, okay, I'll let you sleep." Kyouya smiled as Nile closed his own eyes and snuggled into his chest.

"And you said you were my replacement teddy bear," He whispered.

"Shut Up. I'm trying to sleep," Nile replied with a smile.

"Sure you are."

Both lay there for at least 20 minutes more before the door to the bedroom flew open. The pair shot to sitting positions right next to each other. At the door stood not only Benkei and Demure but also all of Gan Gan Galaxy.

While the two lying in Nile's bed blushed like crazy, the group at the door stood wide-eyed, trying to process the scene before them. Recovering Kyouya snapped, "Haven't any of you heard of knocking?"

"Uhh… Well…" Masamune started.

"We didn't expect you to be in bed together!" Benkei half yelled at the pair.

"YOU STILL SHOULD'VE KNOCKED!" Kyouya yelled. Despite the situation he still had an arm around Nile's shoulder's. The smaller boy was actually trying to figure it out as the group at the door still fought over knocking before entering.

"ENOUGH!" Madoka screamed. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Good! Now first. You two," She said gesturing at the bed. "Are you together yet?"

They both shook their heads. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THEN WHY ARE YOU IN BED TOGETHER?"

"BENKEI!"

"Sorry Madoka."

"Thank you. Now, you two. If you aren't together why are you in the same bed?"

The pair looked at each other. "Uh, well you see. Long story short, this one had a nightmare," Kyouya said gesturing to Nile.

"HEY! You had one too!" He replied lightly poking the others stomach. Kyouya stifled a laugh well enough for no-one besides Nile to hear. Nile couldn't help but smile. Kyouya was ticklish? Who'd have known?

"HA! You must've hit you're head pretty hard Nile. Kyouya never has nightmares," Benkei said.

"Actually Benkei. He's telling the truth," Kyouya said. The entire room was silent for a moment. Kyouya squeezed Nile's shoulders tightly, pulling him even closer. His face was down with his hair covering his eyes. Nile looked at him just as he saw something wet roll down his face. Kyouya was crying now? This day was full of surprises.

Looking back at the group by the door, who hadn't noticed the tears rolling down Kyouya's cheeks, Nile spoke. "Could you guys give us a minute?"

Madoka nodded while Ginga looked confused but forced everyone out. Once the door was safely shut Nile lifted Kyouya's face so he could see all the tears. "Kyouya?"

Kyouya chose that moment to breakdown entirely. He shook as the tears and sobs became worse. The smaller didn't know what to do. It wasn't like Kyouya had ever had a breakdown.

"N-Nile, you won't die will you?" He asked. Nile frowned. What had brought this on? His nightmare?

"No. I don't plan on dying. Is this something to do with your nightmare?" Kyouya just nodded, his cheeks slightly pink. Nile sighed. "You died in my nightmare too."

At this Kyouya looked up. "Really?"

"Yep. That's why I woke up how I did last night."

"But why?" Nile looked down, a light pink blush decorating his cheeks. Kyouya noticed this and sort of made the connection.

"Because. I-I…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"It's okay. Me too."

"W-what?"

Kyouya smiled at his friend. "Yeah. You're pretty cool."

"No, I'm awesome."

Kyouya rolled his eyes and lightly kissed the top of Nile's head. "Sure, whatever you say."

"So, are we together now?" Nile asked blushing slightly again.

"If you want." Nile nodded. Of course he wanted to. "The others are coming back now."

Right on cue the door burst open. "Okay, was that long enough?" Ginga asked.

"Yeah. So what did you want?" Kyouya asked.

"We were originally coming to ask if you wanted to come to Bey Park with us. So wanna come?" Madoka asked.

The couple in bed looked at each other, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. They grabbed a fist of the blanket covering them and said, "No, let us sleep." Before lying down and pulling the blanket up. Within minutes Nile was asleep and the group at the door were standing awkwardly trying to figure out why the two were sleeping together.

"Would you just leave?" Kyouya snapped, sitting up, unable to sleep with them standing there.

"But… You guys are still sleeping together?" Ginga asked, clearly confused.

"Kyouya, it's cold," Nile said, half asleep, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Just go away. Maybe you'll figure it out yourself," Kyouya said. As the group shuffled out of the door he lay back down, wrapped his arms around Nile and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I have discovered that my sister sleep talks! She fell asleep on the couch at about 7-ish and started talking so I had to turn the volume up on my music. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Sorry for OOC-ness. Reviews make me happy so please review!<strong>

**Oh and for anyone that anonymously reviews: THANKYOU!**


End file.
